1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter and power supply system, and more particularly a filter that can be connected to AC powered devices, wherein the filter can be easily interchanged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industry has been using AC powered devices which suffer performance degradation that is caused from noise that is present on the mains power circuit. Devices powered from the mains power circuit can generate noise that is then distributed onto the mains power circuit.
The power conversion devices in the related art do not allow for selection of specified noise frequencies that affect performance of the supplied products. For e.g. in an audio system, data modem or television, the magnitude of noise on the analog signals detrimentally affects performance. These power conversion devices are not designed to prevent generating noise due to the distance between devices and are not configurable to achieve the highest performance possible.
Currently, device filters contained within the devices are not removable. Accordingly, if a device receives power line interference, there is no easy way of eliminating that noise unless a filter is built into the system. Additionally, the cost of adding filters to each device for possible use is prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, a fault in a filter cannot be easily fixed. Rather, due to a faulty filter, the performance of the whole device is affected requiring replacement of the whole device leading to a large cost. Additionally, these devices cannot be easily modified as the functions of the filters cannot be easily altered.